


happy to see him

by determination



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster has a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy to see him

Grillby is just pushing chairs in, using a damp rag to wipe off the tables, when the door to the pub opens. He doesn’t have to look up to know who’d entered, because there’s only one who would blatantly ignore the “Closed” sign hanging outside. 

“We’re closed,” Grillby says anyway, continuing tidying up.

“I can read, you know,” the visitor chuckles, sounding amused. There’s a musical tone to his voice that makes Grillby stiffen and nearly lift his gaze, but he resists. “You knew I was coming. You would have locked the door had you so wished to keep me out.”

Grillby freezes. He has a point there. Even still, the bartender would prefer not to admit it aloud. Instead, he turns away, pushing in the stools at the bar.

After a moment’s quiet, Grillby almost wonders if the visitor is still there; that is, until he feels hands on his waist. He tenses reflexively. “Did you know,” the visitor says softly, “that you always burn just the slightest bit more brightly when I am here?" 

Grillby turns a faint blue at the tips. "Do I?” he says almost guiltily. 

“Yes,” hums the visitor, sounding pleased with himself. “And I have come up with a theory as to why, though it has yet to be tested.”

The bartender hesitates, then shifts to face the other man, who’s hands keep firm around him. “Do tell. Any theory of the great Dr. Gaster is worthy of being shared." 

Gaster looks delighted. "My hypothesis,” he leans in a bit closer, “is that you are happy to see me.”

“And what would have given you such an idea?”

“Oh, nothing really,” the scientist says idly, grinning. “Call it  _a genius’ intuition_.”

“That doesn’t sound very scientific,” Grillby replies, flickering in amusement. 

“Oh, my dear, I assure you it is the very  _essence_  of science,” Gaster’s eyes shine. “I always say a scientist is nothing without his intuition.” He inches closer giving the bartender a searching look. “… Am I wrong?" 

Grillby sizzles quietly, blue spreading down his face. ”… No, perhaps not.“ The confession causes Gaster’s grin to widen significantly. "Even without proper a experiment, there might be… some merit to your theory.”

“Aha! So I  _am_  right.”

“I didn’t say that.” Gaster pouts for a moment, long enough for Grillby to give in. “…… Fine. You’re right. Satisfied?”

“Very,” Gaster beams, letting out a charming laugh. “My hypotheses are never wrong.”

“Genius’ intuition?” Grillby guesses.

“Yes,” Gaster nods. He gauges Grillby’s reaction as he slowly lifts a hand, gently cupping Grillby’s chin. “Though, perhaps this time there is a little something more at work here.”

“… And what might that be?”

Grillby thinks the kiss he receives is more than answer enough. 


End file.
